This invention relates generally to a medical apparatus for fastening a tube to a part of a body. More specifically, this invention relates to an intravenous line stabilizing device for securing a catheter on the body adjacent to an incision site in a manner minimizing movement of the catheter with respect to a vein.
Many intravenous lines are placed into patients in hospitals every week. A venipuncture can be made in many areas of the body, such as the forearm, back of the hand, upper arm, scalp, ankle or foot. In this procedure, a catheter is normally inserted into a vein by means of a hollow needle which is then withdrawn to avoid damage to the walls of the punctured vein. The catheter remains attached to the patient and is connected to a source of infusion liquid. It is then necessary to stabilize the catheter to prevent movement which may work the catheter loose and create a potential source of infection or irritation to the patient at the point of catheter insertion. This stabilization is generally done by taping the catheter hub and associated tube fittings to the patient's skin in an area adjacent to the point of catheter insertion.
Although it is important to obtain secure stabilization of the inserted catheter, many medical personnel do not have the skill to make a proper stabilizer using ordinary hospital self-adhesive tape. Even when the medical personnel have sufficient skill, such ordinary tape does not work well since it is too pliable and pulls off the skin too easily.
In recognition of this problem, there have been several prior devices which attempt to make stabilization of the catheter adjacent the insertion point an easier matter for medical personnel. Some of these prior devices are pre-manufactured kits which simplify the process of applying adhesive tape to the catheter. Other prior devices manufactured of plastics or the like include holding mechanisms for minimizing the possibility of an inadvertent catheter withdrawal from the patient. None of the prior devices, however, adequately stabilizes the intravenous line with respect to both the overlying skin and underlying vein. This is important to prevent even minor movement of the catheter within the vein, which movement may cause phlebitis and/or infiltration of the intravenous line.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a novel intravenous line stabilizing device which is of simplified construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to be understood and used by medical personnel. Such a device is also needed which holds the catheter, the vein into which the catheter is inserted, and the overlying skin of the patient in a fixed relationship to minimize movement of the catheter with respect to the vein. Additionally, an intravenous line stabilizing device is needed which can shield the insertion point and adjacent portions of the catheter from externally applied impact forces. Further, a device is needed which provides maximum stabilization between the intravenous line and the body, while minimizing stress and tension on the intravenous line itself. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.